


Detroit: Become Human 2

by bachaboska



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Post-game story of Hank and Connor. Hank is done with everything. Connor doesn't know how to start a relationship. They both have emotions.Made for fandomtrumpshate





	Detroit: Become Human 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music, nor boys (and the movie) are mines...if they were I'd be rich and I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
